walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Reedus
Norman Reedus is an American actor who portrays Daryl Dixon in AMC's The Walking Dead. Biography Norman Reedus was born in Hollywood, Florida and months later moved to Los Angeles, California. He has lived in many countries, including England, Spain and Japan. While in Los Angeles, he worked at a Harley Davidson shop in Venice and at the same time contributed artwork to various shows as a painter, photographer, sculptor, and video artist. He has a son, Mingus Lucien Reedus (named after the legendary jazz musician Charles Mingus) with Peruvian/Danish fashion model, Helena Christensen, and lives in New York. In 2015, during the filming of Sky, he met Diane Kruger. The two went public with their relationship in March 2017. In May 2018, it was confirmed that Kruger is expecting her first child. She gave birth on November 1, 2018.https://people.com/parents/diane-kruger-norman-reedus-welcome-first-child/ Involvement In The Walking Dead Darabont wrote the character of Daryl specifically for Reedus after the actor auditioned for the role of Merle. Daryl has been a fan favorite since his introduction and is so popular in fact, that comic creator Robert Kirkman has announced plans to include the character in upcoming installations of his series. Reedus laughingly relayed that he asks Kirkman when Daryl is going to show up in the comics every time he sees him. “My twelve year old son would do cartwheels if that happens,” the actor enthused. His work on the show has already earned his boy some “street cred” with the older kids at his school and Reedus imagines that his appearance in the comic series would only serve to solidify that cred. However, Kirkman later admitted he has no interest on adding Daryl to his on going series' cast of characters, saying that it just doesn't feel right. Norman has been a guest on Talking Dead during Robert Kirkman's 2nd showing, where he discussed his views on the character, such as how Daryl might react to meeting his brother again and whether he would choose him or his group should they come into conflict. Norman also mentioned that Madison Lintz was telling everyone on set that he was her boyfriend. Other Works *''The Boondock Saints'' *''Blade II'' *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day'' *''Floating'' *''Six Ways to Sunday'' *''The Beatnicks'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Until the Night'' *''Antibodies'' *''Hello Herman'' *''Death Stranding'' *''Sky'' *''Air'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' Trivia *He has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, and Durban. *He has appeared in nine music videos: Flat Top by Goo Goo Dolls, Cats In The Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe, Mean To Me by Tonic, Strange Currencies by R.E.M., Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead, Violently Happy by Björk, Wicked as it Seems by Keith Richards, and Judas by Lady Gaga. *He is also a painter, sculptor, and photographer who currently shows his artwork in galleries in New York, Berlin, and Frankfurt. *He was almost killed in a near-fatal car accident in 2005. The accident resulted in four screws of titanium being installed in his nose and his left eye socket. *He says that if he could play any character in The Walking Dead other than Daryl, he would be Glenn because of all the action in that role. *He is a vegetarian. *He has nine tattoos: his son’s name ‘Mingus’ done in red ink on his right forearm, a devil on his upper-right arm, a star on his right hand, a small ‘x’ above his left collar bone, a heart on his right wrist, two demons on his back, a snake on his left leg and his father’s name ‘Norman’ across his chest. *His story on how he became an actor is very unique. In his own words: “I followed a girl to Los Angeles and was immediately dumped. I got a job at a motorcycle shop in Venice called “Dr. Carl’s Hog Hospital”. The day I quit that job a friend took me to a party up in the hills, a movie people party. I drank way too much and started screaming at the party from the second story of the living room with these giant sunglasses on, someone asked if I wanted to be in a play and took me for pizza to talk about. The first night of the play a wonderful angel of a woman, who was an agent, saw me and side-pocketed me. Hip pocketed me. Whatever you call that and then I booked some stuff and kept running ever since.” External Links *Norman Reedus on Wikipedia *Norman Reedus on IMDb *Norman Reedus on Twitter References Category:TV Series Category:Cast Category:Also Starring Category:Main Cast Category:Survival Instinct Category:Voice Actors